fairytailfanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yuki Ḍraiaga
Yuki Draiaga 'młody mag, bardzi silny i ambitny. Jego marzeniem jest odrodzenie Fairy Tail i zwrócenie magom wolności. Wygląd Chłopak masz szaro-popielne włosy, fioletowe oczy. Nosi spodnie, budy, czarne koszulki z różnymi znakami na koszulce zależnie od dnia, np. w Piątki i poniedziałki nosi koszulkę z pączkiem który ma "straszny" wygląd twarzy i mówi: Zemsta jest słodka, pożrę was wszystkich. Nosi też kurtkę z futerkiem na kapturze, zawsze rozpiętą tak by było widać koszulkę i szalik należący niegdyś do Natsu. Ubiera się dość typowo jak na jego czasy. Osobowość Yuki jest młodym męszczyzną i jak każdy męszczyzna kocha piękne kobiety. Uwielbia przytulać się do piersi Alicji i nie cierpi gdy robi to ktoś inny. Ma częste chuśtafki nastrojów(w pozywywny sposób), może być zmartwiony a chwilę potem śmiać się w najlepsze mówiąc coś bardzo głupiego, Mimo to jest bardzo inteligętny, każdy jego ruch jest przejmyślany i nawet gdy wydaje się że atakuje bez pomyślunku to jest w tym sposób na coś co chce zrobić, jaki efekt chce uzyskać. Historia Młody Yuki był szlachcicem, bogatym i to bardzo jego ojciec był dumnym magiem należącym do 13 bram. Gdy Yuki skończył lat 12, miał zostać przeszkolony na żołnierza, z czym się nie zgadzał bo nie cierpiał ludzi z rządu, jaki i swojego ojca który nie miał dla niego czasu i gardził synem mówiąc że jest słabym i żałosnym pseudo magiem. W drodze na wyspę na której miało się odbyć szkolenie, ich statek, został zaatakowany przez złych magów. Yukiemu udało się przeżyć, obudził się na bezludnej wyspie, dalsze jego losy są nieznane. Wiadomo że po jakimś czasie opuścił wyspę i zaczął zbierać przejęcia do walki z rządem. Magia i Umiejętności '''Zwiększona Siła -' młody chłopak posiada zwiększoną siłę 'Wyczulone zmysły - '''dzięki używani przejęcia bestii, zyskał wyczulone zmtsły które manwet bez używania swojej magii. '''Wysoka Inteligęcja '- mimo to że robi sobie image głupka i lekko ducha to każdy jego ruch jest przemyślany i jest świetny w tłumaczeniu satarożytynych języków i run. '''Kombatant Walki Wręcz - jego magia skupia się na walce w ręcz, a on sam jest zaznajomiony w tekwondo i karate. Przejęcie: Dusza Bestii (ang. Take Over jap. テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Yuki w walce może "Przejąć" ciało bestii, thumb|left|Przejęcie ciała: Death Pandaktóre pokonał. Daje to wiele możliwości, większość ludzi myśli że przejmując ciało bestii przejmuje się tylko wygląd nic bardziej mylnego, przejęcie obejmuje 3 formy: Przejęcie Ciała, Przejęci: Umiejętności(Magii) i przejęcie: Hybryda. Przejęcie Ciała: Przejęcie Ciała: Death Panda (パンダの死 Panda no Shi): Poteżnie zaklęcie Yukiego, które zmienia całe jego ciało w ogromną pandę. Wraz z tą przemianą dramatycznie wzrasta jego siła i szybkość. Panda posiada ogromną siłę fizyczną, brutalne zapendy, kulo(magiczno) odporną sierść. Z łatwością potrafi rozszarpać dużego, silnego wulkana. W tej formie posiada również pewne umiejętności kung-fu, oraz możliwość zwinięcia się w kulkę i toczyć się z ogromną prędkością. Przejęcie Ciała: Smok Ognia(ドラゴン火災 Doragon Kasai) : Jest to zaklęcie, które pozwala na zmianę w smoka, jego hybrydę lub przejąć jedynie jego magię. Potężne zaklęcie, którego nie należy lekcewarzyć. Jest na tylko potężne by, po wejściu w ten tryb smoka, być w stanie pokonać jednego z Wice-Admiarłów Nowego Świata, a oni są uważani za elitę zaraz po 13 Bramach( oni są najsilniejsi, a Wice-Admirałowie są zaraz za nimi). Statystyki Relacje Ciekawostki *Jego imię oznacza zimę. Cytaty Odniesienia Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie bazujące na innych postaciach Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Artykuł użytkownika BlackChess